Shadow's 'Vacation'
by kennyd45
Summary: my first oneshot : Shadow and Sonic go on a cruise ship. But Eggman doesn't have any plans on letting the hedgehogs relax.


**ok so here's my first oneshot :) i do not own any of the following characters. just my ideas. enjoy!**

The black hedgehog awoke with a start. _Where am I?_ he wondered. He thought back, trying to remember what had happened...

* * *

"Shadow!" Shadow looked up, startled by his brother. "You comin' or what?" The ocean liner was about to leave, and neither Sonic nor Shadow had boarded. "Uh, yeah." he muttered, walking towards the ramp. He followed Sonic to their room, where Sonic jumped onto one of the beds and put his feet up.

With a sigh, he said, "Ya know, this ain't too bad." Shadow sat on the other bed. "I thought you were afraid of water?" he said. "Where've you been?" Sonic asked. "That was before I learned how to swim."

"Oh." Shadow rested on his bed, suddenly tired. Moments later, he heard Sonic's light snores. Just as Shadow's eyes started drooping shut...

_BANG!_

He shot to his feet. _That was a gunshot._ he thought as he and Sonic left the room. Out of nowhere, there were more gunshots, followed by screams.

They got to the deck to see robots taking over the ship. Shadow looked up and saw the all too familiar aircraft. "Eggman!" Shadow yelled. Four Eggbots dropped down, surrounding the hedgehog brothers.

Shadow ripped the arm off of one. As he pulled the gun from the arm, he yelled, "Sonic, duck!" Sonic jumped out of the circle as Shadow fired the minigun in all directions, destroying the Eggbots.

_Where's Sonic?_ he thought. As if to answer his question, he saw the blue ball bouncing from Eggbot to Eggbot.

Shadow tossed the gun and teleported to the ship's bridge, where he was met by Eggman himself. Shadow noticed the dead captain and security laying around the room. To make things even more strange, Eggman was wearing a gas mask.

"Ah, Shadow." Eggman greeted. "Long time, no see, eh?" "What're you doing here, Eggman?" Shadow yelled, remembering the small pistol in his shoe.

"I'd love to explain, but it's past your bedtime." Eggman threw some kind of gas grenade. Shadow instantly teleported back to the deck where he saw an unconscious Sonic being taken to the aircraft. Before Shadow could do anything, he realized the entire ship was in a cloud of the gas.

The last thing Shadow saw was the ground rushing up to his face, then blackness.

* * *

_So, that's what happened._ Shadow thought, realizing he must be on Eggman's aircraft. He reached into his shoe and found the pistol was still there. He pulled it out and cocked it.

He kicked open the door to what he assumed was a cell and found himself in a narrow hallway full of Eggbots equipped with lances. Rather than waste his bullets, he took a lance from the nearest Eggbot.

He was a blur, not wasting his energy teleporting, moving from one Eggbot to the next until th hallway was full of destroyed machines.

He walked into the next room, which happened to be a shooting range. _Strange layout._ he thought as the threw the lance like a spear. It went through the head of the nearest Eggbot. Shadow teleported to it and took the shotgun it had been using it.

Dodging bullets like they were nothing, he pulled the trigger and blew the two Eggbots that had been in front of him away. After four shots, however, it was empty.

Tossing the shotgun, he grabbed the assault rifle at his feet. Holding it in one hand and using the other to grab a pistol, he made quick work of the remaining Eggbots.

Reloading his two weapons and grabbing some extra ammo, Shadow worked his way to the surveillance room, which was fairly easy to find, as there were signs throughout the ship pointing the way to different areas. _These robots must be idiots._ he thought.

When he reached it, he entered the room and kicked the head off of the Eggbot that had been watching the monitors. _Where is he?_ Shadow looked at the different screens. He saw Eggman in the control room, shouting orders to the robots.

Then he found what he was looking for. He saw Sonic bound to a table getting an electoshock treatment. Studying the map to his right, Shadow memorized the way to where Sonic was being held.

Pushing the all-call button on the intercom system, Shadow said, "Sonic, I'm coming."

As Shadow left the room, Eggman's voice came over the intercom. "All Eggbots to the torture room! Don't let _anyone_ get to Sonic!"

The hallways were relatively empty as Shadow made his way to the torture chamber. _Eggman, you'll pay for this._ he thought.

The closer he got to the torture room, the more Eggbots there were. Shadow ended up tossing the rifle and pistol, grabbing whatever weapons he could from his fallen foes.

Soon, Shadow started panting. _Damn._ he thought. _I can't believe these things are actually wearing me out._ Knowing the didn't have any other choice, the tapped into his true power.

"Chaos...CONTROL!" Everything froze. In the blink of an eye in real-time, all of the Eggbots were destroyed. Weary and sweating, he entered the torture room.

When he did, his tiredness was replaced by anger. Sonic's arms and legs were bound to the upright table by bolted-down metal. He was unconscious-or so Shadow hoped.

Shadow grabbed one of the metal bounds and ripped it off, doing the same to the other three. Sonic instantly fell to the ground with a _thud_.

Shadow put his brother's arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sonic. We're getting out of here." A couple of Eggbots came in from the control room for the torture device, dozens more from where Shadow had just entered.

With a growl, Shadow teleported himself and Sonic away. On his knees, Sonic's weight pushing him down even more, Shadow barely had strength to move.

"Welcome, Shadow. I must say, I didn't expect you to come to _me_." Shadow lifted his head and saw Eggman's cocky smile.

Shadow quickly pulled the pistol out of his shoe and aimed a shaky hand at Eggman, who just laughed. "What, you're going to shoot me? Go ahead."

With another growl, Shadow shifted his aim to the control panel and pulled the trigger. Alarms instantly started blaring. "Goodbye, Eggman." Shadow ran past his foe and jumped out the window.

He was amazed: the ship had almost left Earth's orbit. As they were falling, Sonic started to come to. Slowly, his eyes opened, then quickly wieened. "About time you wake up." Shadow said. "What happened? Where's Eggman?" Sonic asked.

Shadow turned them around just in time to see the ship explode. "Hang on!" Shadow yelled. In the next instant, they were back on the cruise ship, where some helicopters were evacuating those who were still alive.

Suddenly, there was a bright light in the sky. Everyone looked up to see huge chunks of metal falling into the ocean.

"Shadow," Sonic began, "what've you done?" The two brothers stood and watched the rest of Eggman's shit disappear under the waves.

"Only what had to be done." Shadow answered. "Sonic, it's over. He can't hurt anyone ever again."

Sonic sighed. "I guess you're right."

**so, what'd ya think? btw, for those of you who read the story early on, i'm sorry for the confusion. i used a document i already had saved, which was a chapter from another story, then went back and re-typed it. i kno, stoopid move, my bad. anyway, plz review! laters!**


End file.
